1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which comprises a liquid crystal panel provided with a plurality of pixels and displays an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various techniques have been developed for improving image quality of a display apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-173523 (1993) discloses a multi-screen display in which screens of cores of the multi-screen display are divided into a plurality of blocks, a data converter for adjusting a video signal is provided for each core, the data converters are provided with LUTs respectively, and data of each data converter is adjusted by an arithmetic and control unit using an interpolation calculation processing so that a luminance is uniform in each core and a luminance is uniform among cores, and thereby correcting a luminance unevenness and achieving higher image quality.